The present disclosure relates to a wearable device and a method of operating the same.
With developments in technology related to wearable devices, various types of wearable devices have been recently released to the market, and accordingly, techniques for utilizing the wearable devices are also being developed. Attention has been recently paid to human-computer interaction (HCI)-related technology that enables a user to more easily and conveniently interact with various wearable apparatuses, in other words, enables a user to more conveniently use wearable apparatuses. In particular, interest in a technique of sensing a user's touch of a thing or a person with a part of the user's body wearing a wearable device is increasing.
Examples of such an HCI in wearable apparatuses may include a case where both apparatuses have interfaces for HCI, such as, a touch between wearable apparatuses and a touch between a wearable apparatus and a device having an interface for contacting the wearable apparatus. When a thing that a user desires to touch has no HCI interfaces, the thing is unable to be recognized, and furthermore, it is impossible to recognize another person.
Although a technique of recognizing another thing by using only an interface for HCI built in a wearable apparatus has been proposed, a complicated and inconvenient additional structure, for example, a sensor, is needed to implement this technique. In many cases, there are specific limitations, such as, the impossibility of recognizing another person.